


Kotatsu for four

by AmyLerajie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A custom-made kotatsu is just an innocent gift.<br/>It's not like Japan knows what happens in the Nordic Five's house, behind closed doors, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotatsu for four

They all look at the coffee table, curious and surprised by the unexpected gift, especially coming from someone with whom… well, they don’t really talk with Japan. Except maybe Norway, but it is just business.

Berwald crouches to look down, probably wondering if his legs can fit. The Japanese wrote, in the letter attached to the huge parcel, that the table was built considering their heights and it is called kotatsu, a table with a heater underneath, to stay warm in the winter season.  
“Well! Let’s try it!” Denmark exclaim, excited as always, grabbing a quilt from the closet and placing it on the table. They plug it and wait. It’s the Finn, thinking that that is not different from a sauna, that fist slips under the quilt with his legs, with a happy expression on his face when he feels the heat that has spread under it.

“Waaah! It’s great! Ruotsi, come! Dan!” he calls them, tapping the empty sides next to his own, very pleased. Norway lets out a sigh and disappears for a moment, returning with a Thermos bottle full of hot coffee and several mugs. He puts everything on the table, sitting down with little grace and annoyed to one side of the Finn, who giggles and draws closer briefly to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He is always a bit jealous of the other two. And needy, so that he requires twice the care and affection, but the other three think he is kind of cute and they are willing to spoil him.

Denmark and Sweden take place on either sides, putting their crossed legs under the table and serving the hot drink.

They stay like that for a bit, sipping coffee and appreciating the heat. The Dane and the Finn start talking about random things, like the weather, the cartoons they watch together in the early morning, the plush Matt promised to sew to Tino one day…

Lukas rests his chin on the Finn arm and bites him gently, wanting a plush too or just a little consideration and he is a little startled when something touches his leg, below the table.

Tino looks at him for a moment, then he continues the cheerful chat with the Dane, putting a hand on Nor’s cheek almost absent-mindedly and satisfying his demand for attention.

The wandering hand moves on the thigh, more demanding, but still delicate, as it slides to the centre, on the buttons. Lukas lets out a sigh of approval and glances at Berwald, which is blushing profusely while the hand insists. So it’s him. Well, that’s new.

The Norwegian stretches his arms in both directions under the table, resulting in a slight yelp in the Fin, which starts to stutter as the fingers creep under the soft pants he usually wear at home, caressing him.

The reaction of Berwald is just as good, with his fingertips outlining the shape of the Norwegian erection, making him close his eyes and sigh sharply.

Denmark has a big smile, now, not amused, not at all, just the smile of someone who has figured out what is going on and wants to join the party. On the other hand, it does not happen every day that the Swede initiates those sensual moments.

Of course, being a four way love square is not easy -it was unexpected too-, it is embarrassing, it creates jealousies and the concerns are quadrupled, but those moments compensate all the trouble.

Den lets out a moan of approval, feeling Berwald’s hand falter on the zipper of his jeans. He hates wearing jeans now, because the fabric creates friction, a wonderful friction, but they are also the most difficult pants to unfasten in the room and he knows that Sweden will not lose this opportunity to torment him.

Nor move his head over the Finn’s hand and then takes the index between his teeth, gently, panting more when the fingers of the men surrounding him, right and left, touch and intertwine their hands over his underwear.

He sucks up the fingers, wetting them with his tongue in a movement that none of the other three misses.

With closed eyes, he can hear someone cursing hoarsely and recognizes Denmark, the most sensitive to the scene. He lets the fingers slide down, and soon they lay between Den’s legs and he stiffens, breathing heavily.

Finland has now his typical concupiscent smile and he is irresistible. Nor anticipates Matt, bending down to nibble at the soft skin of the youngest neck and the reactions are immediate. It is a sight to see and hear, when his body is arched, his fingers become feverish, his voice is freed from the constraint of shame and whisper the name of Lukas, Matt, Berwald, the last one not touching him directly, but that does everything to arouse Norway and Denmark to madness, the two taking a sweet revenge on Tino.

Berwald is the last to surrender, when Norway’s hand strokes him and insists on the wet tip with his thumb and Denmark makes a mess of his lower parts. His weakness, which makes him breathing faster, as if he had some sort of panic attack.

The other three find him pretty darn cute in his excitement.

Nor tongue slides perfectly on the neck of the Finn, for a long time, enough to make his cheeks red and it is with a sigh that he turns and finds a more appropriate use for it.

Their kisses are often foreplay for the other two, as they kiss as if they were fighting for their souls, one that tries to subjugate the other until breathless with excitement.

Tino still has that smile.

“Let me return the favour.”

And he is up to no good.

Lukas feels him fall on his floating curl as a hawk on its prey and his tongue does wonders, frees him, excites him beyond all limits, reducing him to a panting mess, letting him go only when he has led him to an orgasm that leaves his mink blank.

He feels free from the hands, turning to the groaning Swede who is quieter, now, due to Lukas interruption. It’s not long before he takes out from under the table one hand, emerging from that not too secret place, wet fingers slipping on his lips and his pink tongue that swirls around, tasting them.

Nor cannot let him finish, moving the hand to grab the Swedish man and kiss him forcefully, as if it was the last thing he does, feeling his taste and founding it exciting.

Matt chuckles, but Berwald’s hand reaction to the kiss makes him almost choke on it and the complicity of Tino makes everything much more complicated.

They come almost at the same time.

Berwald narrows his eyes and puts his head on the Norwegian’s shoulder, biting him. Dan turns a moment to Tino and they crush their lips into each other as if they had silently agreed. They are the loudest and not even that passionate kiss can censor that.

For a while there is silence, then slowly, they all find a place, as they are used to share a bed, anxious, almost, of what is after all this.

Norway leans against one side of Swedish, giving him a little kiss. Tino emerges from under the table and slips between him and Denmark, with a smile. The low table was not meant to be for four, but they use the entire quilt and stand very close. There is something melancholic in staying warm under the covers, all together, as they did the past.

Matt puts an arm around them and touches Berwald’s hair, before grabbing one of the Norwegian’s hands tight, bringing it back over them.

That wasn’t a useless gift, after all.


End file.
